West Side Story
by Lita's Moonsalt
Summary: WWF has gone West Side Story! Mostly a Amy(Lita)/Matt Hardy pairing, but has others too. Which ones? Well, read! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - No, I don't own WWFE, or West Side Story, did you really think I did?   
  
Author's Note (AN:) Hello! I'm Lita's Moonsalt (yes, I know it's spelled Moonsault)  
West Side Story has gone WWF! This is placed in New York, and for those of you that have never read or seen "West Side Story" it's like Romeo and Juliet. Only in the 'ghetto' of New York in the 1950s. Right, now let's meet the cast members! Oh and these 'Gangs' aren't quite accurate since sometimes these people hate each other and then they are friends so heck with them, they're in a fic together like it or not! Ahem...  
  
THE JETS (one gang; their rival is the Sharks)  
  
**Riff **- Jeff Hardy  
**Tony -** Matt Hardy (who else?)  
**Action -** Kane  
**Ice - **Undertaker  
**A-rab** - Kurt Angle  
**Baby John** - Y2J (Chris Jericho)  
**Other Gang members **- The Dudleys (with Spike), The Rock, Chris Benoit  
  
  
**THE PEOPLE ASSOCIATED WITH THE JETS** (girlfriends, etc.)  
  
**Velma** -Chyna  
**Gratziella** - Molly Holly  
**Anybodys **- Ivory  
  
  
THE SHARKS -  
  
**Bernardo** - HHH  
**Pepe **- Stone Cold Steve Austin   
**Indio -** Edge  
**Chino - **Dean Malenko**  
Luis **- Perry Saturn  
**Loco - **Christian**  
Other gang members - **"The One" Billy Gunn, The Goodfather, Steven Richards, Val Venis  
  
**PEOPLE ASSOCIATED WITH THE SHARKS**  
**  
Maria -** Lita  
**Consuelo - **Debra  
**Anita - **Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley  
**Rosalia - **Trish  
  
**OTHER PEOPLE  
**  
**Doc -** Mick Foley  
**Lt. Schrank **- Vince McMahon  
**Officer Krupke** - Shane   
  
  
And now, the Fanfiction.net premiere of   
  
_***************************** WWF West Side Story *********************  
  
  
_Jeff Hardy, The Undertaker, Kane, Y2J, Kurt Angle and the rest of the Jets sat outside the New York arena. Jeff, the leader of the gang stood up and motioned for the other Jets, which included the Dudleys, Chris Benoit, and The Rock, to follow him.  
They walked over the pavement, not apologizing to a group of boys when they interrupted their basketball game. No one messed with the Jets. Everyone knew that. No one ever messed with them, either. Until the Sharks came.  
Kane gave the kids a dirty look and the Undertaker pushed him along. The boys walked around until they ran into HHH.  
Jeff looked at the Undertaker and Kane then back at Triple H and smirked. He jerked his head and walked in that direction. The gang walked off except for D-Von and the Undertaker. They walked behind him and made kissing noises.  
They walked ahead of HHH. D-Von his hand on the Undertaker's shoulder and made a fist with his other hand.  
They looked at HHH, laughed and walked away.  
  
Triple H walked fast down the sidewalk until he was sure he wasn't being followed. He pounded his fist on the wall. HHH started to snap and walked down the sidewalk. Soon Edge and Stone Cold were walking beside him. They walked through alleys until they met with Chris Jericho and Kurt Angle who were taking a snikers bar from a candy stand.  
Triple H, knowing the two boys were outnumbered, took the snikers and motioned Y2J and Angle forward. The two cautiously walked forward.  
  
"Hey Jet,"  
"Hey, Hey Jet boy."  
  
HHH, Stone Cold and Edge made calls at the two Jets until they rounded a corner and all the other Jets stood and eyed the 3 Sharks.  
  
Angle smiled, took the candy bar, and gestured them forward.  
  
The Jets ran after them until the Sharks ran away.  
  
Walking triumphantly down the streets, they scared off Christian, Perry Saturn, and Dean Malenko and RTC.  
  
The Jets walked down to some basketball courts and took a ball. Jeff passed it to the Undertaker, who passed it to Kane, who passed back to Jeff. Kane missed, however, and the ball went into the hands of HHH.  
  
The Jets gathered around Jeff, and the Sharks gathered around HHH.  
  
"C'mon." Jeff said holding out his hand.  
  
HHH bounced the ball to Jeff and walked away.  
  
However, Kane stayed behind and tripped Perry Saturn.  
Kane gave a gesture that said, mockingly, he was sorry.   
  
Perry spat at him. It hit Kane in the back of the neck. He turned around and lunged at Saturn.  
  
Billy Gunn ran to Saturn's aid and pulled Kane off of him. They stared to walk away when Kane tripped them. Gunn decided this was enough and started to punch Kane. Kane narrowly dodged his punches and ran to join the other Jets.  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jericho took a paint brush and somehow got safely into Shark territory. He would pay dearly for it though.  
  
Under the word--------------**Sharks  
  
**He wrote----------------------**STINK  
  
**  
Jericho felt eyes upon him and looked up. Sure enough, HHH was sitting on top of the brick fence. Y2J looked to the left. That side was covered by Stone Cold. They tried to run to the right, but that exit was covered by Edge. RTC (minus Ivory) closed in around him. In a desperate attempt to escape, he swiped his paintbrush on The Goodfather's face and ran. Y2J ran to the basketball courts as fast as he could.  
  
This however was not fast enough. The Sharks caught him and slashed his right cheek with a knife.  
  
"JETS! JETS!" he screamed.  
  
One by one the Jets came into the basketball court and stared to beat up the sharks.  
  
Jeff did a Twist Of Fate on Perry Saturn, Billy Gunn did a DDT on D-Von, The Rock did a Rock Bottom on Val Venis, and Stone Cold a Stunner on Kurt Angle.   
  
  
Finally Vince and Shane came running out and tried to break up the two gangs.  
  
"Come on! Break it up!" The two McMahon's finally got the two gangs separated.  
  
"Jericho, come 'ere." Vince said. He made Y2J face the Sharks.  
  
"Which one of the boys cut ya?"  
  
Jeff tapped Vince on the shoulder. "We...uh...have a suspicion that the job was done by an announcer."  
  
"Two!"  
"At the very least!"  
"Yeah!" The Jets shouted  
  
"Impossible!" Vince shouted.  
  
"In the WWF, anything is possible." HHH told Vince.  
  
"All right. Listen up. All of ya! You losers don't own these streets! And there will be no more fighting on my beat! And if I catch any of ya, brawling on my territory, I'll personalty beat the shit out of each and every one of you! Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," Triple H said. "Could you say that in Spanish?"  
  
"You get outta here, Triple H." Vince gave him a mean look.  
  
HHH nodded and walked away. The Sharks followed him.  
  
Jeff pulled the Jets into a huddle.  
  
"Boys," Vince stared turning towards the Jets. "Guys, I'm for you! I want this place cleaned up, and you can do it for me. So make nice with the Sharks."  
  
Vince saw that none of the guys were listening and pulled Angle around. "I said nice! Get it?" he yelled. Still no one listened.  
  
"Say Good-bye to the nice boys, Shane." Vince said walking off, angered.  
  
"Good-bye boys." Shane grinned and walked after his dad.  
  
"Good-bye boys." Bubba Ray mimicked.  
  
"You losers don't own the streets." Kane said, repeating what Vince told them.  
  
"Go play in the park." Bubba Ray said  
  
"Keep off the grass." The Rock added  
  
"Keep off the streets." Chris Benoit put in.  
  
"Keep off the world! A gang that don't own a piece of street is nothin!" Kane shouted  
  
"We do own it!" Jeff yelled. "Come on Jets, round up."  
They walked into an alley.  
  
'Not you Ivory, beat it."  
  
Ivory moved to the front of the line of boys. "Aw, come on Jeff! I'm a killer! A smash!"  
  
"How else is she gonna get a guy to touch her?" Angle joked.  
  
Ivory was about to hit Angle. "The road little girl, the road!" Jeff told her. Ivory spat and then left.  
  
The boys laughed then gathered around Jeff.  
  
"Now, what's your mood Jets?"  
  
"I say submission match!"  
  
"I say hell in a cell!"  
  
"I say no holds barred!"  
  
"I say we forget the whole thing." Y2J said nursing the cut on his cheek.  
  
"What?" Kane asked moving towards Jericho. The undertaker stopped him.  
  
"What do you say Jeff?" he asked.  
  
"I say that this piece a land is small. But it's all we got! I want to fight for it like we always did. With skin. But he they say hell in a cell, I say it. If they say submission, I say it. I say I want the Jets to be the number one!" Jeff roared. The Jets agreed.  
  
"So protocality calls for a war council between the Jets and the Sharks." Jeff announced.  
  
"You gotta take a Lt. with ya." The Rock reminded Jeff.  
  
"That's me." Kane told Jeff.  
  
"That's Matt." Jeff snapped  
  
"He don't belong no more!"  
  
"Now cut it Kane! Matt's got a rep bigger than WWF champions." Jeff told him.   
  
"How come he takes a lousy stinkin job?" Kane spat  
  
"Youth board corrupted him." Benoit joked.  
  
"Yeah! Temporary sickness!"  
  
"Man, you remember those fists they day we clobbered the Radicalz?" Undertaker smiled  
  
"He saved my neck!" Jericho put in.  
  
"Sure! He'll do it again too! Matt's a part of us, and he always will be!" Jeff said.  
  
"When you're a Jet, you're a Jet all the way from your first debut to your last dying day! When you're a Jet let them do what they can, you've got brothers around, You're a family man!" Jeff waked around as all the Jets listened.  
  
"You're never alone, you're never disconnected, you're home with your own when company's expected, you're well protected! Then you are set with a capital 'J' which you'll never forget. till they cart you away, when you're a Jet, you, stay a Jet!" Jeff told the Jets then started to walk out of that alley.  
  
"Where are you going to find Triple H? It ain't safe to go to Shark territory." Angle reminded.  
  
"The dance tonight at the gym." Jeff said.  
  
"But the gym's neutral territory!" Bubba Ray exclaimed.  
  
"I'm gonna be nice Bubba Ray! I'm only gonna challenge him!"  
  
"Good idea Jeff." The Undertaker complemented.  
  
"So meet Matt and me at the gym at ten. And walk tall!"  
  
"We always walk tall!"  
  
"Were Jets!"  
  
"The greatest!"  
  
"When you're a Jet, you're a top cat in town, you're a gold medal kid," Angle beamed at D-Von's words. "With the heavyweight belt"  
  
"When you're a Jet you're the sexiest thing, little boy you're man, little man, you're a king!" Undertaker told them.  
  
"The Jets are in gear, our cylinder's are clicking', The Shark'll steer clear, cause every one of them is a lousy chicken!"  
  
The Jets minus Jeff walked down the streets.  
  
"Here come the Jets like a bat outta hell, someone gets in our way, someone don't feel so well! Here come the jets little world step aside, better go underground, better run, better hide!" They all said walking down the sidewalk   
  
"We're hangin a sign, says 'Visitors Forbidden' and we ain't kiddin! here come the Jets,"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"And we're gonna beat every last f*cking gang on the whole f*ckin street. On the whole buggin ever lovin street! YEAH!"  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ok, I know, it suck so far. So what? It'll get better, I promise.  
  
  
Review s'il vous plait! Merci beaucoup!   
  
Luv Alwayz,  
  
Lita's Moonsault


	2. More of WWF West Side Story

Disclaimer - I don't own WWFE or West Side Story  
0  
NOTE - Hello! I'm back! I had someone tell me that Y2J is actually not the youngest. I cast him as Baby John, and I didn't see that at the time So kudos to Dogidog8!  
If you don't know who that cast is, then you'll have to go back to chapter one. =) Enjoy!  
  
  
************************************ West Side Story**********************  
  
  
"Matt! You're not even listening!"  
  
"I read ya loud and clear Jeff."  
  
"Then why don't you say somethin?"  
  
Jeff watched Matt carry Soda to a vending machine and stock it.  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt your feelings. You're my brother, my pal, my best friend." Matt said walking into the storage room of Mick Foley's Candy Store.  
  
"Womb to tomb?" Jeff asked. Matt walked back over to Jeff. "Birth to Earth." Matt replied.  
  
"That's why ya gotta come to the dance tonight!" Jeff told him. Matt smiled and picked up another case of soda.  
  
"Hey, Jeff. Have you ever wondered how many bubbles there are in a can of Coke?" Matt said changing the subject.  
  
Jeff sighed. "Matt, this is important." he insisted  
  
"Everything's important, Jeff. You, me, Mick, who I work for." Matt said grabbing another case of soda for the concession stands.  
  
"The Sharks walk bad, they bite hard!" Jeff cried.   
  
Matt shoved a case of soda on Jeff's arms. "Here. Work for a living."  
  
"How do ya like that," Jeff said to Matt. "All of my life I live with my brother, I think I'm getting to know your character. Boy, am I a victim of disappointment in you."   
  
Matt smiled and walked up to Jeff again. "End your suffering little man. Why don't ya just pack your bags and move out?" Matt suggested.  
  
"Because our neighbor's hot for me." Jeff joked. Matt pinned him to the ground, just for the heck of it.  
  
"No, It's because I hate living with our uncle!"  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Come on, Uncle!" Jeff cried. Both laughing, Matt pulled Jeff up from the ground.  
  
"Now go play games with the Jets." Matt told him, getting back to work.  
  
"Why not? They the greatest. Ain't they?" Jeff asked sitting next to Matt.  
  
"Were." Matt replied opening a can of Coke.  
  
"You found somethin better?"  
  
"No, not yet, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Ah...you wouldn't like it Jeff."  
  
"Try me Matt." Matt looked at Jeff, his expression, doubtful.  
  
"C'mon, Try me." Jeff repeated.  
  
"OK, every morning, for the past month, I wake up, and...I'm reaching out."  
  
"For what?" Jeff asked, confused. "A girl?"  
  
"It's just around the block, on a corner, but it's coming!" Matt told him.  
  
"What is?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know," Matt admitted. "It's like the kick I got from being a Jet" Matt said, trying to make Jeff understand.  
  
"Now you're talking!" Jeff exclaimed. "Without a gang, you're an orphan! With a gang. You walk in twos, threes, fours, and when you're gang is the best, a Jet, you're in the sun-"  
  
"Jeff, I've had it." Matt interrupted. He stared to walk towards the concessions again  
  
"Matt..." Jeff groaned. "Matt, listen to me."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I've never asked nothin from nobody, have I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I've never asked the time of day, from a clock. But I'm askin you. Come to the dance tonight."  
  
Matt walked over to the soda machine again "I promised Mick I'd help him clean up the stand tonight."  
  
"Do it after the dance!" Jeff insisted.  
  
"Matt, I already told the boys you'd be there. If you don't show, I'll be mocked lousy." He added.  
  
Matt sighed and turned to face Jeff. "What time did you tell them?"  
  
"10:00."  
  
"Come on Matt! For me, for Jeff!"  
  
Matt smiled and Jeff took his hand. "Womb to tomb?" Jeff asked once more.  
  
"Birth to earth, and I'll live to regret this."  
  
"Who knows? What you're waitin' for may be at the dance tonight!" Jeff replied walking off.  
  
"Yeah, who knows." Matt mumbled watching Jeff walk to his locker room.  
  
"Who knows?" Matt said looking thoughtful  
  
"Could be, There's somethin due any day, I will know right away, soon as it shows. It may come cannonballin' down from the sky, gleaming it's eye, bright as a rose. Who knows?  
It's only just outta reach, down a block on a beach, under a tree. I gotta feelin a miracle's due, gonna come true coming to me! Could it be? Yes, it could.  
"Something's coming, something good, If I can wait. Something's coming I don't know what it is, but it's gonna be great. With a click, with a shock, phone'll jingle, door'll knock, open the latch  
"Somethin's comin, don't know when, but it's soon, catch the moon one-handed catch. Around the corner, or whistlin down the river, come on, deliver. To me.  
" Will it be? Yes, it will, maybe just by holding still, it'll be there... Come on something, come on in, don't be shy, meet a guy, pull up a chair. The air is humming, and something great is coming.  
"Who knows? It's only just outta reach, down a block on a beach, maybe tonight, maybe tonight, maybe tonight!" Matt told himself  
  
  
******************** In Stephanie's Locker room***************  
  
"Oh come on Steph! You're my friend!" Lita told Stephanie.  
  
"No Lita, stop pestering me. We are working on our time, not the old lady's." Stephanie told her  
  
"One little inch! One itsy bitsy little inch! How much can one little inch do?" Lita asked, referring to the dress Stephanie was sewing together for her.  
  
"Too much"  
  
"Steph! This is now a dress for dancing! Not for praying!"  
  
"Look, with those boys you can start dancing and then end up praying."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No, Hunter made me promise-"  
  
"Hunter!" Lita threw up her hands in exasperation. "One month have I been in the WWF and do I ever touch exitment? I sit around here all day, I watch TV all day. And why did my fine brother bring me here."  
  
Stephanie gave her a look. "You're suppoesed to marry Malenko."  
  
Lita regarded Steph with a look of horror. "Dean! When I look at Dean nothing happens."  
  
"Well, what do you expect to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. Something. What happens when you look at Hunter?"  
  
"It's when I don't look that it happens." Stephanie told her sewing one last line.  
  
"I think I will tell Linda and Vince about you and Hunter at the movies!" Lita threatened.  
  
"I'll rip this to shreads! Don't think I won't!"  
  
"No!" Lita cried. "But perhaps you could lower the neck..."  
  
"Next year." Stephani sighed taking the siccors Lita handed her and put them away.  
  
"I hate that dress." Lita said folding her arms. Stephanie handed it to her.  
  
"Then don't come with us."  
  
"Don't come! Aw fine." Lita put on the dress in the mirror. "I will be the only one there wearing white, and white is for babies-" Lita stopped mid-sentence and stared at the reflection in the mirror. She had on a beautiful white dress that came to her knees.  
  
"Oh, thanks Steph!" Lita hugged her.  
  
There was a knock on the dorr just then.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
HHH and Malenko entered.  
  
"Hunter! Come in! is it not beautiful?" Lita asked giving her brother, HHH, a hug.  
  
"Yes." Hunter said looking at Lita "Very."  
  
"I didn't quite hear..." Stephanie said. HHH gave Steph a kiss.   
  
"Very beautiful" Triple H replied.  
  
Lita looked at Malenko, who stood in the doorway. "Come in, dean, do not be afriad." she told him looking in the mirror again.  
  
"But this a adressing room for a lady." Dean said.  
  
"We won't bite...till we get to know you better." Stephanie joked.  
  
"Malenko, you will keep both eyes on Lita tonight incase i cannot. You too Steph." Triple H said patting Lita on the back.  
  
"My brother is a silly watchdog." Lita sighed.  
  
'Ah, but my sister is a precious jewel." Triple H told her. Lita smiled and sighed.  
  
"What am I? Cut glass?" Stephanie said walking to HHH and Lita. They smiled.  
  
  
"Hunter, It's really important that I have a good time tonight." Lita told him turning to fave him and Stephanie.  
  
"Oh? It is?" HHH said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Yes. Tonight begins my life as a young lady of WWF." Lita explained walking out the door.  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Yay! Do you know how long that took me? Quite a long time.  
Now for my faithful reviewers... You did some of the work too!  
  
  
Mighty Pen - Thanks a lot!=)  
  
Anonymously Hardy - That's why I picked West Side Story. It's a great musical. Don't you think? =)  
  
S.L.S. aka RockFan4Eva - Should i make them sing? That would be great, although I can't see any WWF superstars singing "Maria" or "Tonight" Maybe I should. thanks for the review! P.S Do you like Steph Mcmahon-Helmsley? I mean your e-mail is Sassysteph...That cool though. Steph can be a b*tch sometimes, but she's cool! =)  
  
Dogidog8 - Duh! *Hit's herself in the head* of course! Thanks so much! I totally forgot that Y2J isn't the youngest! But, I can't change it now...oops. Thanks tons though! =)  
  
  
Wes A - Thanks! =)  
.   
Annie - I know! I love Matt and Amy too. But I'm using Lita instead of Amy. I may just switch off names. Thanks for the review! =)  
  
Amaroqwolf82 - I'm glad you like it! =)  
  
Lots of luv,  
Lita's Moonsault  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Even more of WWF West Side Story!

Disclaimer - you know the deal...  
  
AN: OK, It's been awhile...sorry! Thanks for the people that wrote to me and told me to keep working on this!  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Jeff and The Jets arrived at the school at ten. Most of the Sharks were there, but Triple H was missing.  
  
Jeff and his date for the evening, Molly Holly, danced and talked with the other Jets. Molly seemed interested in Spike.  
  
Finally, while all the Jets and Sharks danced, triple H, Stephanie, Lita, and Malenko walked in.  
  
"Hey Triple H!" some calls came from the Shark side of the dance floor.  
The Sharks greeted Triple H and Stephanie warmly.  
  
"Hey, guys! I've got a surprise for you! Look who'd here!" Triple H took Lita's hand and all the Sharks welcomed her.  
  
"Hey, pick up." Jericho whispered to Jeff.  
  
Jeff quickly congregated the Jets into one corner.  
  
"Hey, Hunter." Stone Cold nudged Triple H as the Sharks congregated around Triple H.  
  
Both gangs started to move towards to center, but was stopped as William Regal stepped in the middle.  
  
  
"Now wait!" he cried. Both gangs backed off into their respective corners again. Molly stood by Jeff, Chyna stood by the Undertaker, Stephanie stood by Triple H, and Debra stood by Stone Cold.  
  
"Welcome. I see we have quite a turnout this evening." Regal said.  
  
"It's all for you Regal!" Bubba Ray cried getting some snickers from the Jets.  
  
"Well..ah..I know you're all here to make new friends, and get aquatinted with old ones. So tonight...we're gonna have a get-together dance!" Regal announced.  
  
This drew some calls from both sides.  
  
"Now, come on guys. It wouldn't hurt to try."  
  
"Ow! It hurts! It hurts!" D-Von jeered.  
  
He saw Shane whack his Billy club on his fist and he stepped back with the gang.  
  
"OK, gang...we form two circles." Regal explained.  
  
"How many?" Benoit joked.  
  
"Two. Now It'll be boys on the outside...girls on the inside."  
  
"Hey, where'll you be?" The Rock asked.  
  
"Ha ha...very funny. Come on kids! Two circles." Regal said noticing that no one had come to the dance floor.  
  
Jeff, with a large smirk on his face, walked onto the dance floor and gestured for Molly to follow. She walked to Jeff, getting several cat calls from the Jets.  
  
Not to be out done, Triple H, walked next to Jeff, and gestured for Stephanie, which got several cat calls out of the Sharks.  
  
Both men snapped and their gangs followed suit.  
  
The cheesy circus like music started and the girls walked left and the boys walked right.   
  
Finally, when the music stopped, Molly stood in front of Stone Cold, Chyna in front of Triple H, and Jeff in front of Stephanie and so forth.  
  
The mambo music started and everyone went back with their partners.  
  
Regal shook his head. The get-together dance had miserably failed.  
  
While the two gangs danced, Matt walked in. Jeff's eyes lit up, and he ran to Matt. Molly followed Jeff, wanting to go see Matt.  
  
Lita and Malenko watched as the two gangs danced wonderfully.  
  
Molly and Jeff were now on the dance floor, trying to out do Stephanie and Triple H.  
  
They all competitively danced and moved up and down the dance floor.   
  
Then when they moved up the dance floor. Matt looked across the gym. Lita did too at that exact same moment. And their eyes locked.  
  
Both, now totally unaware of their surroundings, moved towards each other, until they stood face to face.  
  
"You're not think I'm someone else?" Matt questioned.  
  
Lita shook her head. "I know you're not."  
  
"Or that we've met before?"  
  
"I know we haven't." Lita responded taking his hands.  
  
Matt smiled. "All day I had this feeling..." Matt trailed off as he looked deep into Lita's eyes.  
Both leaned in and Matt softly kissed her.  
  
"Back off you punk ass Hardy!" Triple H cursed as he pulled Matt off of Lita.  
  
"Hunter!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Couldn't you see he was on of them?" Triple H questioned.  
  
"I only saw him." Lita responded.  
  
"There's only one thing they want from a girl." Triple H warned.  
  
"That's not true!" Matt interrupted.  
  
"Stay out of this! She'll listen to her brother, before she listens to you." Triple H barked.  
  
Triple H led Lita to a corner. "You are to go home."  
  
"But Hunter-"  
  
"Please Lita. We're family."  
  
Lita sighed and let Dean take her arm. "Come on Lita."  
  
When she passed Matt she gave him a longing look.  
  
"Come on Lita." Malenko repeated.  
  
"Lita..." Matt repeated. it sounded so smooth...so beautiful…  
  
Once Lita was gone Triple H walked towards Matt.  
  
But Jeff stopped him.  
  
"I don't want you." Triple H sneered.  
  
"I want you though." Jeff said.  
  
Seeing Shane was behind them, The boys walked farther down the gym.  
  
"I want you for a war council." Jeff told him, once Shane was out of sight.   
  
"The pleasure is mine." Triple H smiled.  
  
"Mick's Candy Store at midnight." Jeff said. "And no fights before then!"   
  
Triple H smirked. "I understand the rules, Hardy boy"  
  
Triple h walked off to tell his gang.  
  
"Taker...Mick's at midnight...spread the word." Jeff said into the Undertaker's ear  
  
"You got it Jeff."  
  
Meanwhile Matt was walking out of the gym. "Lita..." he murmured.  
  
"Lita . . .   
The most beautiful sound I ever heard:   
Lita, Lita, Lita . . .   
Tall the beautiful sounds of the world in a single word . .   
Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita . . .   
Lita!"  
  
Matt walked onto the streets and to the playground.   
  
"I've just met a girl named Lita,   
And suddenly that name   
Will never be the same   
To me.   
Lita!   
I've just kissed a girl named Lita,   
And Suddenly I've found   
How wonderful a sound   
Can be!   
Lita!   
Say it loud and there's music playing,   
Say it soft and it's almost like praying.   
  
Lita,   
I'll never stop saying Lita!   
  
The most beautiful sound I ever heard,   
Lita." Matt stepped into the park and looked wistfully at the sky.  
  
  
  
  
____  
  
  
  
"Now I'm not saying this to ruin your evening or to hear myself talk." Triple H said as Lita toyed with the curtains in her bedroom. Triple H was now lecturing her.  
  
"Yes, Hunter."  
  
"I have been in the WWF longer than you Lita." Triple H pointed out as he paced in her room."  
  
"Yes, Hunter."  
  
"When you are an old married woman with 5 children, then you can tell me what to do, but right now, it's the other way around." Triple H said as he walked out.  
  
"He's the old married woman." Stephanie joked, walking after Triple H.  
  
"You know she has a mother and a father. " Stephanie pointed out, walking after Triple H up a case of stairs.  
  
"They don't know the WWF any better than she does."  
  
"And you don't know it at all. Girls are free in the WWF, get over it Hunter," Stephanie said once they reached the roof. Triple H sighed.  
  
"Is Lita all right?" Malenko asked.  
  
"I should be all right." Stephanie joked.  
  
"She's fine. Now guys, we need a game plan." Triple H said to the Sharks.  
  
"First settle your stomach." Stephanie said.  
  
"Never mid my stomach," Triple H snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Well, I mind you head and nose broken." Stephanie flared back.  
  
"Broken?" Chorused Debra and Trish.  
  
"Sure! They use Lita as an excuse to start World War III." Stephanie mocked.  
  
"It was more than that." Triple H stated.  
  
"More than what? She was only kissing." Stephanie said.  
  
"With a Hardy. Who's really a jackass." Triple H sneered.  
  
"Says the asshole." Stephanie mocked.  
  
"You're not that cute." Triple H said.  
  
"Matt is." Trish said.  
  
"And he flies." Debra added.  
  
"Ha! A leg drop?" Malenko sneered.  
  
"And what do you do?" Debra asked.  
  
"Well...stuff!" Dean protested.  
  
"Yeah! And Matt is still more popular!" Triple H said patting Malenko on the back.  
  
"My God, you are so temperamental." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Well, we came to the WWF like children." Triple H pointed out.  
  
"Trusting with our hearts open." Stephanie mocked.  
  
"With our arms open" Debra continued.  
  
"You came with your shirt, open." Stone Cold mocked. Debra slapped him.  
  
"You're an ass, and you'll go to WCW in handcuffs!" she told him.  
  
"I'm going to retire with a Cadillac!"  
  
"Air conditioned!" Billy Gunn put in.  
  
"Compatible color!" Perry put in.  
  
"Built in Bar!" Val Venis added.  
  
"If you had all that why would you want to retire...or go to WCW?" Debra asked.  
  
"Even if you didn't have all that, why would you want to leave?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"It's so good here?" Triple H questioned.  
  
"It's so great somewhere else?"  
  
"Oh! I see! You've given up on WCW and now you're queer for the McMahons!"  
  
"Not true!" Stephanie stepped to the middle of the roof.  
  
"WCW, by heart's devotion..let it sink into the ocean.  
Always the superstars begging,  
Always the population growing,  
And the money owing,  
and the superstars complaining,  
And the crowd not cheering.  
I like the WWF!  
Smoke on your pipe...and put that in!" Stephanie told them.   
  
Debra, Trish, and Terri came up to Stephanie and helped her prove her point.  
  
"I like to be in WWF,  
OK by me in the WWF,  
Everythings free in the WWF,"  
  
"For a small fee in the WWF." Triple H interrupted.  
  
"More locker rooms, with more space." Stephanie pointed out.  
  
"Lots of doors slamming in our face." Triple H countered.  
  
"I have my own washing machine."Trish said.  
  
"You don't wear mush to keep clean." Edge told her.  
  
"Champions bloom in WWF," Stephanie said.  
  
"Limousines zoom in the WWF." Trish pointed out.  
  
"Industry is the WWF" Terri said.   
  
"12 in a locker room at the WWF" The boys jeered.  
  
The ladies danced a little as the boys mimicked them  
  
  
"Every where's there's grime in the WWF." Triple pointed out.  
  
"Ha!" Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Terrible times in the WWF"  
  
Stephanie yawned.  
  
"Organized fights in the WWF"  
  
Stephanie stopped him. "You forget I'm in the WWF."  
  
"I think I'll go back to my home." Triple H sighed.  
  
"i know a boat you can get on! Bye bye!" Stephanie and the girls teased.  
  
"Everyone there will give big cheer!"  
  
"Everyone there will have moved here." Stephanie sneered.  
  
Triple H shook his head and Stephanie ran into his arms, as he greeted her with a kiss.   
  
"You are so odd sometimes." He told her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They walked down the stairs again, but this time that whole gang followed.  
  
"Hey, Sharks! We're gonna be late!" Triple h announced as the Sharks followed him down the stairs.  
  
All the ladies rolled their eyes and passed by Lita's room.  
  
"Good Night Lita!" Trish called.  
  
"See ya Lita!" Debra yelled.  
  
"See you in the morning Lita." Stephanie said.  
  
"Good night!" Lita yelled through the door.  
  
_____________  
  
Matt walked down the streets and finally saw which one Lita lived on. "Lita," he called softly.  
  
Lita walked into her little stair like balcony and saw Mat.   
  
"Matt!" she cried with happiness.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Yes, it took me a long time ... sorry about that. I was thinking...should I do "Grease"? That would be funny...hmmmmmmmmm... Ph, an sorry If I didn't get all the lyrics to "America"...  
  
I hope you enjoyed West Side Story Part Three!  
  
  
Lots Of Luv,   
  
Lita's Moonsalt


End file.
